The large-scale, multi-institutional nature of the All of Us Research Program depends on the ability to record and share participant data accurately and securely via HealthPro. Each of the New York City (NYC) Consortium institutions, Columbia University Medical Center (CUMC) and Weill Cornell Medicine (WCM), both affiliated with New York-Presbyterian (NYP), and Harlem Hospital (HH), has a fully executed Interconnection Security Agreement with Vanderbilt University Medical Center (see Appendix G), and have IT security procedures consistent with the PMI Data Security Policy Priniciples and Framework and PMI Privacy and Trust Principles. All of the NYC Consortium institutions have experience using HealthPro through multiple pre-launch dry runs, as well as enrolling through both alpha and beta phases. Each of the three enrollment institutions has two trained HealthPro Administrators to manage all HealthPro accounts at their respective institutions, and all users are trained on the use policies as outlined in the HealthPro Acceptable Use Policy and, for privileged users, Rules of Behavior for Privileged Users. Further, all staff who will be entering participant data into HealthPro (e.g., physical measurements or biospecimen orders) are trained first in the HealthPro Test environment enabling test entry of fake data, and then are further trained in the live HealthPro environment through shadowing of established HealthPro users.